


The Ender Prince

by Unfinished_Symphony_mp3



Series: mcyt colouring book stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict, Enderdragon - Freeform, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Short Story, based off a page from the mcyt colouring book, endermen, tommy and tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfinished_Symphony_mp3/pseuds/Unfinished_Symphony_mp3
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo venture into the End in an effort to save a friend, only to discover he’s not the one in danger, they are.
Series: mcyt colouring book stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119635
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	The Ender Prince

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by page one of the MCYT colouring book (titled Ender Prince by _DACAUW on twitter!)

The two boys hadn’t brought much with them in the way of defense, why would they? All Tommy and Tubbo needed to do was go into the end, save Ranboo, and leave. Ranboo had probably wandered in by accident, in one of his trances he falls into so often, and was most likely stuck trying not to get killed by his half-siblings in the End.

Or so they thought.

Upon entrance to the void-like world, everything appeared how Tommy and Tuboo had imagined it would; pale yellow sand, endermen, and a vast expanse of nothing everywhere else. The two took a moment to take it all in before their attention was called to something far more alarming.

“Tommy! Tubbo! Over here!” the slightly deeper voice called out from across the map, far too cheerful for someone they thought had been stuck in the End by accident. Ranboo sat, waving at them from a throne that seemed to have been made from one of the pillars. It gleaned in deep black and purple, with the golden crown creating a warped halo over the half-enderman’s head. He smiled, his teeth bared in amusement, not an ounce of fear present as he spoke again

“Guys! What do you think? With all this, there’s nobody that can get in our way!” his tone seemed… off. He certainly didn’t sound menacing, but there was something sinister about the way his pupils seemed to have disappeared when he spoke, and the way that the endermen around him seemed to cower at his presence and build upon the obsidian throne. Tommy was the first to speak, his voice echoing across the bizarre plains

“Ranboo,” his fingers gripped the sword at his hip, preparing for the worst “what the absolute fuck are you doing? What the fuck is this?” his voice raised, breaking slightly as he swore. Tubbo flinched slightly, afraid of what might follow. Ranboo’s eyes narrowed, almost glowing for a moment as he pondered a response before they returned back to their strange state of non-pupil staring.

“ _This right here_ is a throne,” Ranboo declared, the sarcasm in his voice seemed to slap the two boys in the face as he swung his arms upwards as he gestured towards the pillars around him, and the enderdragon that lay sleeping above him, “and this, **THIS** is my kingdom. Where I can have everything and nobody, not Niki, not Technoblade, not even Dream can stop me from reaching my full potential as the prince of the End!” the entire time he spoke the endermen around him seemed unbothered, continuing to build upon the oversized throne the Prince sat at.

Now it was Tubbo’s turn to speak, attempting to taking a more diplomatic approach to the conflict at hand and stepping towards the throne as he spoke,

“Ranboo, this- this is huge, and the power you have over this place is incredible,” Ranboo smiled, his teeth bared and sharpened at the compliment, “but- I mean prince of the end? Ranboo this is not where you belong.” the half-enderman swivelled his head towards Tubbo, the humour and glee in his eyes replaced by a furious curiosity. His tail swayed rapidly back and forth as his head cocked to the side,

**“Excuse me?”**

Tubbo knew he fucked up, he stuttered to find the right words, noticing the endermen had changed their focus from the self-proclaimed prince to the two boys, but Tommy seemed to find the words first, yelling:

“You don’t belong here! For fucks sake Ranboo, you belong back in the overworld with us where it’s safe!”

Ranboo blinked. **“Oh.”** and with that, he snapped his fingers.

And the dragon awoke.

Without a second’s hesitation, Tommy jumped in front of Tubbo, shielding him from the potential threat ahead of time. Ranboo let out a distorted laugh, as if it were muffled by a layer of static.

The creature at the head of the tower stretched out its wings, they were a deep midnight and seemed to stretch so far out that the tips of it disappeared into the sky. It’s eyes stared down at the smaller boys, no emotion in its eyes as it exhaled slowly.

“Why don’t I belong here then?” Ranboo laid back onto the throne, throwing his leg over the other and resting his head on his hand, smirking. “I mean think about it! Down here there’s nobody who can manipulate me, there’s no petty fights between sides and teams, and I have all the control I’ve ever needed down here!” his tone had lost its original humour, replaced instead with a bitter edge, like a child, frustrated with being yelled at.

“Because Ranboo- because you said it yourself! Nobody needs this much power, you don’t need this! You can stay with us in Snowchester-” Tubbo’s words fell on deaf ears, as the Ender Prince stood, slamming his hands on the arms of the throne.

“You do not quote my words! That was about Dream!” for a moment it seemed as though the boy would cry, darkened tears forming in his eyes temporarily before he composed himself, dusting off his sleeves before he continued, “Tubbo, Tommy, i don’t need your approval, and i certainly don't need your opinion. You can be my friend, but if you oppose me, you're making yourself an enemy”

Ranboo blinked. The three boys stood in silence for a moment in a silent standoff, Tommy moved his free hand behind him and grabbed Tubbo’s hand, squeezing it three times, trading silent words

_Do we do this? ___

_Do we have any other choice? ___

Ranboo sighed, he knew what the two were saying, even if they hadn’t made a single sound. “Fine then. If it’s a fight you want,”

The endermen around him started to shake slightly, and the ender-dragon lifted it’s head in preparation,

The Ender Prince smiled,

_“Then it’s a fight you’ll get” ___

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST FIC!!!
> 
> pls feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments!  
> my tumblr is @NetheriteForeverite and all these fics will be uploaded there too!


End file.
